As cartas que nunca enviei
by Pearll
Summary: Quando o destinatário finalmente lê as cartas que nunca foram enviadas. ADMM
1. Capítulo 1

**Atenção:** Essa fic foi feita em conjunto com a Uhura.

Deu muito trabalho pra gente violar a correspondência de nossos personagens favoritos e copiar essas cartas que lhes mostraremos a seguir, uma por capítulo. Invadir Hogwarts com a cara, a coragem e um cantil de polissuco não é pra qualquer um não! Mas o risco valeu à pena porque o que compartilharemos aqui com vocês é um material muito raro, coisa que não se encontra nem gastando todos seus galeões na Travessa do Tranco.

Então apreciaríamos muitíssimo alguns reviews de reconhecimento pelo esforço, ok?

Sem mais por hora, acho que já podemos começar.

_**As cartas que nunca enviei.**_

_Hogwarts, 04 de novembro de 1971_

_Meu amigo,_

_Já faz 2 dias, 17 horas, 42 minutos e 23... 24... 25 segundos... Eu tinha um presente a entregar. Uma pequena surpresa. Porém no fim quem teve a surpresa fui eu. Não ao entrar sorrateiramente no escritório da professora de Transfigurações enquanto ela não estava, tampouco ao violar seu armário trancado para depositar meu pacote, mas ao bater os olhos em uma pequena caixa que parecia ter sido guardada às pressas antes dela sair para resolver algum tipo de confusão causada pelos jovens James e Sirius, da Grifinória._

_A caixa não era grande, nem particularmente chamativa, muito menos ricamente decorada. Era tão somente um caixa. Simples assim. O que atraiu a minha atenção, no entanto, não foi a caixa em si, e sim um nome anotado à pena. Assim como se faz para distinguir uma caixa em especial, quando se tem várias iguais, guardadas todas juntas. Esta estava sozinha, mas talvez houvesse outras, rotuladas de outros modos, como "Mãe", "Pai", "Escola", "1952", etc. Todos estes rótulos à pena, na inconfundível caligrafia desenhada com a qual eu lia então "Albus" na caixa à minha frente. Parte de mim tentou me conter, me impedir de invadir a privacidade da mais severa das professoras de Hogwarts. Feliz ou infelizmente, a curiosidade foi maior. Eu coloquei de lado o meu pacote. Me abaixei. Puxei a caixa para mais perto. E sem nem me lembrar de testar contra feitiços anti-violação, abri. Abri para ficar assim, por uns instantes, como que me esquecendo de respirar. Isso porque a caixa continha uma série de pequenos objetos, alguns pergaminhos, retratos, pequenos vidrinhos de lembranças... Tomando cuidado para não mudar as coisas de lugar, peguei primeiro uma figurinha de Sapos de Chocolate. A despeito de estar no mais perfeito estado de conservação, era antiga, o que eu pude facilmente constatar não só pelo retrato, cuja imagem era ainda simpaticamente ruiva, como também pelo que trazia escrito no verso:_

_"Albus Dumbledore, atualmente professor de Transfigurações da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Um dos grandes nomes da bruxaria moderna. Desenvolveu um importante trabalho alquímico em parceria com Nicolas Flamel, e desvendou os Doze Usos do Sangue de Dragão, o que lhe rendeu o título de Grande Feiticeiro e, mais recentemente, uma cadeira na Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos. O professor Dumbledore gosta de música de câmara e boliche."_

_Como você (creio) bem sabe, somente em 1934 as figurinhas começaram a ser encantadas com o que chamam de feitiço de atualização. Não sendo, até onde eu saiba, a professora Minerva McGonagall uma colecionadora de figurinhas raras, este pequeno item só poderia ter um significado especial. Acredito que eu não precise dizer que tive minha curiosidade ainda mais instigada. Devolvi a figurinha à caixa, com cuidado, e tomei nas mãos uma minúscula agulha prateada, oxidada pelo tempo. Seria a primeira a ter transfigurado, quando ainda tinha 11 anos? Com os olhos brilhando, devolvi a agulha e peguei um lenço lilás, muito delicado, com as iniciais A.D. bordadas em finos fios dourados. Certamente tinha sido oferecido certa vez, há muitos e muitos anos, a enxugar lágrimas raras, e tinha acabado por ficar de lembrança. Lembrança. A caixa estava abarrotada de lembranças, não só dentro dos pequenos frascos translúcidos, nos quais não cheguei a tocar, mas em cada objeto. Uma florzinha do campo encantada para não murchar jamais, uma peça de Xadrez, um anel perdido há muitos anos, um par de meias de lã que tinham sido presente de Natal certa vez... uma latinha com drops de limão... Eu sorri largamente a tudo isso. Lembranças carinhosas de amigos, não? Amigos íntimos, amigos de tantos anos... é claro que não fazia ideia de que ela pudesse guardar nada disso, mas nada, nada, nada se comparou à surpresa que tive ao tomar em mãos uma série de pergaminhos cronologicamente ordenados, atados frouxamente por uma rubra fita de cetim. Eram cartas. Cartas jamais enviadas. Das quais, constranjo-me ao admitir, me atrevi a tirar cópias com um feitiço simples. Envio-lhe as transcrições de algumas delas._

[...]


	2. Capítulo 2

_**As cartas que nunca enviei.**_

Hogwarts, 15 de fevereiro de 1958

Meu bom amigo Albus,  
>cá estou, retomando um antigo hábito que pensei já haver superado. Mais uma vez tomo pena e pergaminho em mãos para falar com você, somente porque sei que estou segura ao fazê-lo. Porque é infinitamente mais fácil escrever do que falar. Porque quando se trata de você sou desgraçadamente covarde.<br>É claro que houve sempre mais cartas. Não me refiro àquelas em que falávamos de amizade, de trabalho, de Hogwarts, de todas as coisas do mundo que não tocavam profundamente meu coração. Essas eram não mentiras, mas sombras pálidas, pouco mais que meias-verdades. Falo daquelas que nunca lhe enviei. Das cartas que escrevia à noite, às escondidas, desde meus tempos de menina. Dos papéis em que derramava meus sentimentos, em que me declarava, em que sofria e me alegrava pensando em você.  
>As que você nunca recebeu, essas sim eram as verdadeiras.<br>Lembro-me de algumas vezes ter me aventurado, sem muito sucesso, em escrever poesia. E certa vez ter escrito uma suposta resposta imitando tua letra, resposta esta a que eu gostaria de receber e não a que eu saberia que viria caso eu fosse mais corajosa e insensata. Em algumas eu me declarava em meio a brincadeiras, noutras entristecia-me profundamente. Mas se perderam todas.  
>Há quase um ano que não lhe escrevo realmente. Desde minha última paixão fugaz, tão passageira quanto uma febre suave, quando tive um breve ataque de lucidez em excesso e as queimei. Eram tantas! E que pena que as tenha destruído... Hoje me arrependo disso. Ato tão impensado nunca extirpou esse sentimento do meu coração, nunca abrandou minha angústia, nunca me fez sentir menos tola.<br>Hoje me fazem falta aquelas palavras, confissões feitas a mim mesma e que se perderam. Quase que me consolava lê-las de novo, e de novo... Isso e tua amizade, que ainda conservo como bem mais precioso que possuo. E Hogwarts também, é claro, essa nossa devoção que nos torna tão próximos. Talvez seja por isso que goste tanto dessa escola, eu sinceramente não sei.  
>O fato é que hoje lhe escrevo para avisar que lhe escreverei novamente. Quantas vezes quiser. Mesmo que você nunca chegue a ler uma só dessas linhas, e eu realmente não espero que as leia, ainda o faço.<br>Incoerente e ciente disso,  
>Minerva.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mamma Corleone:<strong> Sobre a carta do primeiro capítulo, nunca dissemos que ela era _de alguém pro Dumbledore_... Mas aquela era só a primeira parte. Depois das cartas de Minerva você verá o final dela e saberá quem a escreveu e a quem foi endereçada.

**n/a:** Bem, essa foi a primeira das tais cartas de McGonagall citadas no título da fic. Uma por capítulo, seguiremos postando-as em ordem cronológica.

Agradecemos por lerem e, por favor, comentem.

Um abraço e até breve.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**As cartas que nunca enviei.**_

Hogwarts, 24 de outubro de 1958

Meu tão querido amigo,

já está tarde, mas não consigo pegar no sono. Estou no meu quarto, à luz de uma única vela, sentindo meu corpo cansado, minha vista cansada, minha mente cansada, meu coração cansado... cansado de esperar por algo que não vem. Eu já escrevi muitas vezes antes, e sempre acabo rasgando, queimando ou jogando estas malditas cartas numa gaveta qualquer, mas dessa vez... dessa vez eu enviarei. Eu enviarei porque estou cansada. Cansada de ser racional e cansada de ter medo de algo que não sei se vai ou não acontecer. Eu não sei o que vai me dizer. Não sei se vai se afastar. Não sei se vai me explicar, como se explica a uma criança, que as coisas não são bem como eu gostaria, "mas, por favor, não fique magoada". Não sei se ficaria compadecido, se riria ou se sorriria com ternura. Eu não sei. Mas sei que já me cansei de fingir que não o amo, que não o acho atraente, adorável, maravilhoso, que não desejo outro tipo de relacionamento... que não o desejo. Quando surge algum rumor absurdo sobre nós, eu sangro por dentro, sangro tendo que arquear a sobrancelha para dizer que é uma idéia estúpida, sangro tendo que desdenhar, tendo que revirar os olhos. Porque não acho que a ideia seja estúpida. Não acho nada estúpida. A mim parece que não há nada menos estúpido na face da Terra. Na verdade... sonho com isso. Sonho toda noite. Sonho a cada segundo de minha vida. Eu nos imagino juntos. Sempre que o olho, nos imagino. Imagino como deve ser o gosto de sua boca, imagino como deve ser o calor de sua pele... Ah, quem eu quero enganar? Eu jamais enviarei isto! Sinto-me ridícula!

* * *

><p><strong>Mamma Corleone:<strong> Eu, assim Minerva está abrindo seu coração aqui, tbm já escrevi muitas cartas e páginas de diário das quais me livrei. Mas no meu caso fico muito contente de jamais poder recuperá-las, hehe.

**Uhura:** Sério que era a sua preferida? E comente mesmo, porque nós estamos precisando de reviews aqui! kkkkk

**n/a:** Leu? Gostou? Então comente! Não? Pois então comente mesmo assim!**  
><strong>

Um abraço e até breve.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**As cartas que nunca enviei.**_

Hogwarts, 27 de abril de 1960

Meu caro Diretor,

Hoje, quando, jogando xadrez, entreguei minha Rainha a seu Rei... foi mais que deliberado...

fantasias,  
>Minerva<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mamma Corleone:<strong> Ah, vc encontrou suas cartas! Aproveite, mas lembre-se de escondê-las muito bem, pq nunca se sabe quando alguém poderá encontrá-las... Fico feliz em poder dizer que me livrei (nada tão dramático como queimar, só foi pro lixo mesmo) de todos os meus diários e coisas do tipo, embora devo admitir que ocasionalmente ainda me bate uma certa nostalgia. Mas ainda bem que tenho Minerva pra me lembrar como era.

**Uhura:** Sim, suponho que as cartas estivessem realmente amassadas. Talvez a letra trêmula em alguns pontos, quem sabe? Uma pena que não tivemos acesso às originais, apenas as cópias... O que acha de retornarmos ao castelo e procurar mais um pouco?

**Danny Mendes:** Ah, que bom te ver por aqui tbm. É ótimo saber que tem tanta gente bacana curtindo ADMM e acompanhando minhas histórias. Mas, como eu já disse, quem escreveu e quem receberá essas cartas só serão revelados mais adiante. Porque estamos querendo criar um climinha de mistério aqui, hehe.

**n/a:** Curtíssima, eu sei. Mas prometo que o próximo capítulo virá bem mais rápido tbm.**  
><strong>

Um abraço e até breve.


	5. Capítulo 5

_**As cartas que nunca enviei.**_

Hogwarts, 19 de setembro de 1962

Caro Albus,  
>Venho te observando por sobre os livros de contabilidade, não sei se você notou.<br>Hoje você estava diferente. Pensativo demais, preocupado demais. Excepcionalmente distraído. Sei que tem lá seus segredos, e que eles são muitos, mas realmente gostaria que os compartilhasse mais comigo. Porque eu o faço sempre contigo, não há nada de mim que você não saiba. Bem, há só uma coisa.  
>Tentei lhe perguntar qual era o problema, mas você se recusa a me dizer. Diz que apenas me aborreceria se o fizesse e me encara com tristeza antes de voltar ao trabalho, dando assim o assunto por encerrado.<br>Mas não há absolutamente nada em você que poderia me aborrecer. Aflige-me não poder ajudá-lo.  
>E não é a primeira vez.<br>O pior é que reconheço esse tipo de olhar melancólico, muito bem, aliás. De mim mesma. E sei o que significa: você, assim como eu, está apaixonado. E como me magoa vê-lo assim! Não pense que é por ciúmes – bem, talvez seja, mas só em parte –, porque o que realmente me incomoda é saber que ambos sofremos do mesmo mal. Vivemos a mesma angústia sem, no entanto, podermos falar disso abertamente um com o outro. Eu certamente teria uma ou duas dicas para lhe dar sobre como esconder esse tipo de olhar delator, ou como afogar a vontade de chorar com umas boas risadas. Sei ser muito discreta quando quero, você sabe.  
>Não consigo deixar de sentir certa antipatia por quem quer que seja a causa disso. Não, não é despeito. Sou maior que isso, sei que ela não tem culpa de meus problemas. Mas certamente deve ter uma parcela nos seus. Veja bem, mesmo que o que eu sentisse por você fosse somente amizade, ainda assim eu me ressentiria de qualquer um que o rejeitasse.<br>Fiz-me entender? Ah, acho que não estou fazendo muito sentido aqui, não é mesmo?  
>De qualquer modo, torço por você. Para que seja feliz, ainda que eu não tome parte nessa felicidade.<p>

Afetuosamente,  
>Minerva.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Uhura:<strong>"Senhorita Uhura, gostaria de compartilhar com o resto da classe o que de tão interessante você está vendo nesse seu aparelhinho trouxa? Não? Pois então guarde-o e volte a transfigurar seu camundongo em uma xícara de chá antes que eu o confisque. Mérlin sabe que Madame Burbage adoraria ter um desses para usar em suas explicações!" McGonagall bronqueia e então estreita os olhos com desconfiança para Pearll, sentada na carteira ao lado, cujos fones de ouvido felizmente estão muito bem ocultos sob o longo cabelo solto. "E menos cinco pontos pra Grifinória."

**n/a:** Hei, se vc já chegou até aqui, não custa nada deixar um review pra alegrar as autoras. É rapidinho e incentiva bastante, viu?**  
><strong>

Um abraço e até breve.


	6. Capítulo 6

_**As cartas que nunca enviei.**_

Hogwarts, 06 de janeiro de 1962

Albus,  
>Não, essa não é uma maldita carta de amor. <em>É uma carta de ódio<em>.  
>Ah, como você é estúpido!<br>Com suas palhaçadas, essa maldita fixação por doces, a mania descabida de confiar em qualquer um. Que raiva me dá!  
>É tão infantil.<br>E não pense que eu lhe já perdoei por ter liberado aqueles primeiranistas do castigo semana passada, porque ainda não me esqueci daquilo. E eu não estava exagerando. Nem sendo dura demais. Mas você me perguntou antes de passar por cima da minha autoridade? Não, é claro que não! Apenas fez um gracejo qualquer que me deixou confusa tempo o bastante pra escapar ileso, mas quando você voltar vamos ter uma conversinha.  
>Porque hoje você saiu de viagem. Mais uma vez. E me deixou sozinha aqui, entulhada de trabalho, acumulando o seu cargo e o meu. Mais uma vez. E a pior parte é que bastou você abrir esse seu sorriso boboca pra eu me derreter toda e, veja só, me oferecer espontaneamente pra isso.<br>Acho que você faz de propósito, seu manipulador vil e mesquinho.  
>Com certeza agora deve estar no Ministério, sendo bajulado e aclamado como o mais poderoso, o mais sábio, o seja-lá-mais-o-que-for enquanto eu fico aqui te esperando. E agora estou com ódio de mim por ser tão idiota, me perguntando se você pensou em mim por um só segundo nesse meio tempo.<br>Ah, como eu sou estúpida!  
>Penso agora que tive sorte em me livrar de você. Sim, seja ela quem for, que fique contigo. Pro inferno os dois! Vocês se merecem. Isto é, se ela conseguir aguentá-lo. Ora, um homem tão insuportável.<br>Aliás, o que diabos eu vi em você?  
>A inteligência? Bem, vá lá, mas há muitos outros homens inteligentes no mundo. Os olhos? E de que me servem olhos bonitos como os seus? A voz suave? Isso nem é tão importante assim. A educação? Estaria mais bem-servida com alguém só um pouquinho menos respeitoso, pra variar. A gentileza e a doçura? Bom, sobre isso eu já não digo nada. E o sorriso...<br>Pronto, já está me fazendo de tola novamente.  
>Ai como eu o odeio, Albus Dumbledore!<p>

Nada carinhosamente,  
>Minerva.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah Granger Weasley: <strong>Seja bem-vinda, leitora nova que me deixa feliz. Obrigada pelos elogios, Uhura e eu trabalhamos muito arduamente nessa fic. Só peço que abra sua mente, venha também por lado ADMM da Força e aproveite a nossa história ^^.

**Gabi Kenobi**: Seja bem-vinda, leitora nova que tem o sobrenome do meu Jedi favorito ( eu S2 Obi-wan!). Sim, Albus e Minerva são mega fofos juntos. Pena que a JK não pensa assim também... u.u  
>Mas pra isso cá estamos nós, intrépidas escritoras de fics!<p>

**Mamma Corleone: **Fala Mammacita! Ah, que bom que vc tá curtindo, pq tem muito mais cartas de onde essas vieram. Eu fico até me segurando pra não soltar uns spoilers aqui... Mas não quero estragar a surpresa, hihihi.

**Uhura:**Não fica tão contentinha assim não, porque se a McGonagall um dia descobrir que as cartas dela vazaram na net a gente vai ter que limpar e polir toda a sala de troféus sem magia. De novo ¬¬.

**n/a:** Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer muitíssimo aos leitores e, principalmente, aos "comentadores". E mais uma vez dar as boas vindas pra quem tá chegando agora na fic, e aproveitar pra mandar um beijo pra você, pessoa bonita e inteligente e está lendo isso aqui. Aproveito tbm a oportunidade pra recomendar as minhas fics e as da Uhura, que são o que há de mais maravilhoso na história do ADMM * Pearll abre um sorriso idêntico ao do Lockhart*.

Sem mais por hora, até logo.


	7. Capítulo 7

_**As cartas que nunca enviei.**_

Hogwarts, 25 de dezembro de 1965

Albus,  
>por que, em nome de Merlin, não temos na Escola coisa alguma programada para o dia de Natal? Não responda. Eu sei. Todos têm família ou amigos com quem estar. Menos, é claro, a dura e fria professora de Transfigurações, a quem a ceia de Natal do dia 24 para o 25 não basta! Poppy, com marido e filhos. Rolanda, metida em alguma de suas aventuras imprópria que não gosto nem mesmo de imaginar. Pomona e Filius, não faço ideia, mas com certeza juntos... desde a primavera que não se desgrudam, e ainda pensam enganar alguém. Nem mesmo Hagrid está em Hogwarts! Que companhia me resta? Sibila? Ora, antes morrer sozinha em meio a meus malditos livros! Acabei de ler todos que me restavam por ler. Inclusive o que me mandou de presente esta manhã (aliás, obrigada). Estão cá ao meu lado, na cama. Não foram entretenimento suficiente para me arrancar da boca o gosto da vergonha por ter suposto que o bruxo mais influente da Grã Bretanha pudesse estar em seu gabinete, entediado como eu, ao invés de estar em qualquer outra parte do mundo comemorando as Festas. Quando escrevi aquele bilhete perguntando onde estava e desejando Feliz Natal, admito, pensava em logo em seguida convidá-lo para um partida de xadrez e quem sabe uma taça de vinho. Como se não fosse tolice o bastante, mudei o vestido. E... sei que vai rir, mas... mudei até mesmo a roupa de baixo para a mais bonita que tenho, enquanto sorria de canto, encabulada, como uma verdadeira e completa tola! Não que eu tivesse planos de mostrá-las! Apenas... apenas mudei sem pensar. Mudei. Eu mudei. E quando veio sua resposta, 30 minutos mais tarde, dizendo que Flamel o tinha convidado para o chá e enviando um saco de "fabulosos" e malditos biscoitos de Natal da Sra. Flamel... eu só... me larguei sobre a cama, arrasada. Em verdade, quis morrer. Eu quis. Porque não há ninguém lá pra mim. Porque me senti idiota. Porque me senti uma grande, grande, grande e patética idiota! Por fim, adormeci com lágrimas no canto dos olhos, ouvindo gritinhos de alguns segundanistas remanescentes que brincavam na neve. Mesmo eles estavam se divertindo. Mesmo eles tinham companhia. Maldito Natal. Acordei há pouco. Nem mesmo escureceu ainda. O tempo não passa. O tempo simplesmente não passa. Queria tanto que estivesse aqui!<p>

cansada e sozinha,  
>Minerva<p>

PS. Feliz Natal?...feliz?

* * *

><p><strong>Mamma Corleone:<strong> Mamma! Obrigada por ainda estar conosco, nossa mais fiel leitora. Porque tem um bocado de gente lendo isso aqui, mas de repente ficaram tímidos de comentários... u.u  
>Confesso que nunca tive cartas de ódio, enviadas ou não. Mas e-mails talvez, hehe.<p>

**Uhura:** Ah, se eles soubessem o que nós sabemos que eles virão a saber... Tantos verbos conjugados no futuro do pretérito do tomara-que-aconteça!

**n/a: **Opa, chegamos ao final de outro capítulo e novamente venho lhes agradecer por continuarem bisbilhotando junto com a gente a correspondência nunca enviada de McGonagall. Tantos leitores, mais gente do que eu esperava!

E já que estamos aqui sem fazer nada mesmo... Que tal deixar um review, hein? *piscadela marota*

Um bjão e até mais.

^3^


	8. Capítulo 8

_**As cartas que nunca enviei.**_

Hogwarts, 02 de maio de 1966

Querido Albus,  
>Tenho pensado muito em você. Mais até que de costume. Todos os dias gasto um bom tempo sonhando com a sua boca, em como seria se ela finalmente encontrasse com a minha. Se tem gosto de sorvete de limão, se é quente e voraz como em meus sonhos. Seu cabelo seria macio entre meus dedos? O toque das suas mãos seria mais delicado ou vigoroso quando me tivesse em seus braços? E como seria recostar a cabeça em teu peito pra escutar tua respiração. Dormir ao teu lado. Ouvir sua voz rouca pela manhã dizendo "bom dia". Talvez dizendo-me algo mais.<p>

Ah, e ainda há quem diga que eu não tenho muita imaginação!

Mas é claro que isso se deve em parte – senão de todo – à essa solidão que vem me consumindo nos últimos tempos. Nunca antes havia me dado conta do quão estou completa e miseravelmente só. Meus alunos, meus amigos, até mesmo os poucos parentes vivos que me restaram, todos eles tem uma vida na qual eu não faço parte. E todos eles tem alguém. Às vezes chego a ter a impressão de que sou a única pessoa só em todo o mundo.

E olhando para trás revejo as oportunidades que recusei por Hogwarts e um pouco – ou talvez muito, eu já não saberia dizer – por você. Sim, eu poderia ter me casado. Você sabe bem do que e de quem estou lhe falando. Sempre compartilhei esse tipo de coisa contigo. E quando eu buscava conselhos a esse respeito, tudo o que eu desejava ouvir era um "deixe-o e escolha a mim". Mas isso nunca aconteceu. Muito pelo contrário, você desembainhava um "estou feliz por você" e cravava-me uma estaca no coração. Mesmo assim eu acabava sempre por desistir de tentar e optava por minha carreira, somente por que ela incluía você.

A falta de habilidade em conciliar vida amorosa e trabalho sempre foi uma desculpa fraca. Eu poderia fazê-lo facilmente. E, confesso, outros homens balançaram essa minha convicção descabida, mas eu nunca perdi completamente as esperanças.

Que desvario! Quanta pretensão de minha parte...

O que restou agora pra mim? Ninguém. Aqui há apenas uma mulher tola que desperdiçou toda uma vida, de ilusão em ilusão.

Por fim, mais uma vez, me pego pensando em você. E dessa vez para me recordar da sua sábia advertência, que eu nunca soube seguir. Porque não vale a pena viver sonhando e se esquecer de viver.

Atenciosamente,  
>Minerva.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah Granger Weasley:<strong> Hey, garota! Que bom que vc tá curtindo a nossa fic, pq nós também adoramos escrevê-la. E agradeço no nome da Uhura e no meu pelos elogios :D  
>Até agora temos 12 capítulos planejados, mas se conseguirmos surrupiar mais alguma carta pode ter certeza de que virá direto pra cá tbm.<p>

**Nana Snape:** Naná, amigaaaaaa! Pode sonhar, guria, porque quem sabe seus sonhos não acabam se realizando... *piscadela marota*  
>Definitivamente vc não tá sozinha nesse shipper! E, se depender de mim, vou lotar esse site de fics ADMM até a gente virar maioria hahahaha.<p>

**Uhura:** Feitiço da língua presa? Quem ousaria fazer uma coisa dessas? *esconde a varinha furtivamente*  
>Sim, aqui está o capítulo. Desculpe a demora ^^'<p>

**Mamma Corleone: **Natal na sua casa? Vou passar o recado pra McGonagall, podexá. Mas fique certa de que ela só dará livros de presente, kkkkk. Se rolar uns biscoitos de gengibre e um pouco de cerveja amanteigada prometo dar uma passada aí tbm, falou?

**n/a: **Valeu galera, muito obrigada por nos prestigiarem lendo e comentando.

Um bjão e até logo!


	9. Capítulo 9

__**As cartas que nunca enviei.**__

Hogwarts, 07 de novembro de 1967  
>Meu querido Albus,<p>

Por vezes, acordo no meio da noite, e minha cama parece grande demais, fria demais. Por vezes, me pego olhando as estrelas, e todo o céu, todo o universo parece grande demais, frio demais. Por vezes, adormeço de frente para o fogo crepitante da minha lareira, com um livro qualquer deitado aos joelhos, e quando desperto, então mesmo aquelas chamas já desvanecentes parecem grandes demais, frias demais... E tudo fica... tudo fica triste... Ah, tudo fica tão triste! Por vezes, meu querido, me pego pensando em você, e me dou conta que... minha cama parece grande demais, fria demais, porque você não está lá, todo o universo parece grande demais, frio demais, porque não tenho o seu abraço, e as chamas vivas de minha lareira parecem grandes demais, frias demais, porque não tenho o seu beijo, o seu toque, quando tanto os queria! Por favor, não me entenda mal, a nossa amizade me é quase tão preciosa quanto a minha própria vida. Se eu a arrisco hoje, lhe escrevendo, é justamente por minha própria vida, que se esvazia de meu peito um pouco mais a cada dia que passa, não o encontrando ao meu lado ao acordar de manhã. Você nunca me perguntou o que vejo ao olhar o Espelho de Ojesed, mas e se eu disser que... vejo você... me olhando... com amor? Não o amor que se tem por uma grande amiga e antiga aluna. Oh, não. Falo de um outro tipo de amor. Aquele amor que nos faz querer sempre estar perto. Aquele amor que nos faz sorrir, embevecidos, ao ver o outro dormindo. Aquele amor que faz com que desejemos nos entregar por completo. O mesmo tipo de amor que eu sinto por você há cerca de 30 anos. Sei que depois de hoje nada será o mesmo, nada poderá ser o mesmo. No entanto, o que só você pode me dizer é como será então.

Sua, ainda que você não saiba,  
>Minerva<p>

* * *

><p><strong>GabiKenobi: <strong>Sim, coitada da Minerva. E, agora que ele já sofreu o bastante, quem sabe as coisas não comecem a melhorar pra nossa animaga favorita...**  
><strong>

**Hannah Granger Weasley: **Que bom que você gostou. Tem muito sentimento aí, garota, e a gente acaba sofrendo junto com a personagem. É delicioso escrever assim.

**Deborah Black: **Ô guria, senti sua falta por aqui! Confesso que a carta de ódio está entre as minhas preferidas tbm, mas a que eu mais gosto ainda não deu as caras por aqui não, hehe. E obrigada por gostar das minhas fics e especialmente desta, que Uhura e eu escrevemos com tanto carinho ^^

**n/a: **Aviso importante: essa é a última "carta não enviada" da Minerva, ou pelo menos das que estavam naquela caixa... Mas acalme-se, a fic ainda não acabou. O caso é que no próximo capítulo teremos a segunda metade da carta transcrita no primeiro capítulo desta fic ("_Hogwarts, 04 de novembro de 1971_[...]"), agora descrevendo quem as encontrou e com quem essa pessoa dividiu esse segredo. Quem será, hein? Já vou lhes adiantando que não, não somos Uhura e eu. KKKKKKKK.

Em todo caso, não percam o próximo capítulo!

E também não se preocupem porque teremos ainda mais cartas antes do merecido final feliz.

Um bjão e até logo!


	10. Capítulo 10

__**As cartas que nunca enviei.**__

10 de maio de 1969  
>Querido Albus,<br>acabo de deixara Ala Hospitalar. Poppy inste em me obrigar a beber poções, mas não tenho tempo para tempo para isso agora, porque precisoencontrá-lo e dizer-lhe o que trago dentro de mim há anos, eu te amo, seu maldito velho extravagante, é muito mais atraente que qualquerjovem moreno compedaços de uma fantasia medibruxo, grande e musculoso, euquero beija-lo e fazer amor com você até de manhã. Eu vou até a gárgula e falar varinha de alcaçuz. Eu vou subir e dizer-lhe o que tenho a dizer há anos, vai ter de me ouvir, eu posso fazê-lo, posso lhe dizer hoje que te amo, Albus. Eu devo fazer isso. Poppy tem razão, o tempo passa tãodepressa,ontem Em um instante será meu.  
>Minerva<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Uhura:<strong> Eu confesso que também estou doida pra revelar os mistérios dessa fic, mas como sempre priorizamos os pedidos de nossas amadas leitoras e isso é ótimo tbm. E vou aproveitar a oportunidade de mais uma vez lhe parabenizar pela carta de pessoa bêbada mais convincente que já vi kkkkkkkkk.

**Deborah:** Desculpe te deixar mais um tempinho curiosa, mas a Mamma pediu e a gente resolveu atender, então vai demorar mais um pouquinho. E sinta-se à vontade pra nos pedir qualquer coisa também, se quiser. ^^

**Mamma: **Você "queria muito" e a gente fez! Rimos litros escrevendo essas duas cartas (sim, são duas, e a segunda meio que explica a primeira) e eu acho que deveríamos te agradecer por ter pedido isso.

**n/a: **É galera, a identidade de quem encontrou as cartas e de quem as recebeu ainda vai permanecer incógnita por pelo menos mais um capítulo. Isto é, se mais nenhuma das nossas adoráveis leitoras não aparecer com mais uma ideia genial até lá.

Então, a carta tá curtinha e meio (hahahaha) "incomum", mas levem em consideração que a Minerva está embriagada. Como isso foi acontecer vocês ficarão sabendo no próximo capítulo. Então não percam.

De qualquer modo, ficamos aguardando ansiosas suas opiniões.

Beijo e até breve.


	11. Capítulo 11

__**As cartas que nunca enviei.**__

Hogwarts, 11 de maio de 1969

Albus,  
>hum, olá. Prometi a mim mesma várias vezes que ia parar de escrever essas coisas, mas só dessa vez eu... Juro que esta é a última. Está certo que eu também já jurei isso antes, mas dessa vez é sério, definitivo. E se estou te escrevendo agora saiba que é só porque estou me sentindo péssima.<p>

Ontem eu fiz uma grande, imensa tolice.

Você provavelmente não sabe – ou sabe, não faço idéia de como, porém de algum modo você sempre acaba descobrindo esse tipo de coisa e usando contra mim –, mas ontem foi a despedida de solteira de Poppy. As meninas que organizaram, eu não tomei parte em absolutamente nada disso. No entanto eu fui, claro, ela é minha melhor amiga. O que mais eu poderia fazer senão ir até lá e me divertir com ela pela última vez antes que se torne oficialmente a Sra. Pomfrey? E, não, não há nem uma pontinha de inveja em mim por conta disso.

Elas exageraram um pouco, mas foi engraçado. Está bem, exageraram muito, e parecia uma cena extremamente clichê de um daqueles filmes de comédia trouxas, com direito a um bolo gigante, bebidas de todas as cores e aspectos possíveis e... streappers. Nessa parte minha memória fica um pouco nebulosa e eu não sei se deveria estar grata por isso.

Confesso que bebi um pouco além da conta, acabei passando mal e no fim ela me trouxe de volta ao castelo e direto para a enfermaria. Uma poção, um bom chá... E, droga, acabei contando tudo a ela. Bem, _não necessariamente tudo_, apenas o básico. Falei de meus sentimentos, chorei as mágoas como qualquer pessoa embriagada faz no ombro do primeiro amigo que encontra. Só não disse seu nome, e espero sinceramente que não tenha deixado escapar nada que revele isso por mim. O caso é que para minha surpresa Poppy não riu de mim, pelo contrário, permaneceu muito séria enquanto me aconselhava a falar com quem quer que fosse por quem eu estava apaixonada. Ela quis me convencer a me declarar, acredite se quiser. Mas não sei se essa foi a pior parte ou o fato de que por um momento eu realmente acreditei nisso. Achei que poderia, que realmente teria coragem de ir até até você e falar tudo. E, suprema estupidez, fazê-lo imediatamente.

Já havia passado das duas da manhã e eu fui até seu gabinete, dei a senha para a gárgula, subi as escadas e parei junto à porta. As luzes ainda estavam acesas e de dentro vinha um murmúrio de conversas, cujas vozes eu reconheci de alguns ex-diretores. Interromper uma de suas reuniões tardias ainda era uma opção muito melhor que te acordar no meio da madrugada, mas bastou aquele abençoado momento de hesitação para me fazer literalmente voltar atrás.

Sim, como você já deve ter notado, me acovardei. E agora que a ressaca já está passando eu me sinto imensamente aliviada por isso. O problema vai ser voltar a encarar Poppy novamente.

Sentindo-me ridícula,  
>Minerva<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Uhura: <strong>Assustador? Gosto de pensar apenas como irreverente e ousado. E hilário tbm, claro.

**Deborah:** Que bom que vc gostou das nossas pirações! E se rolar uma ideia aí me avisa que atenderemos com o maior prazer.

**Mamma:** Sim, nós somos as melhores! Espero que tenhamos atendido suas expectativas e, se quiser mais alguma coisa, fique à vontade de pedir.

**n/a:** Antes de mais nada quero agradecer a vocês, leitores. Mesmo aos tímidos que deixam de comentar, embora eu tenho de admitir que amo reviews.  
>Bem, agora que os desejos de nossas leitoras foram saciados, acho que já podemos continuar seguir e desvendar o segredo do primeiro capítulo.<p>

Beijão e até breve.


	12. Capítulo 12

__**As cartas que nunca enviei.**__

Hogwarts, 20 de junho de 1970

Meu querido Albus,  
>foi um dia longo. Estou em seu gabinete, na menor das torres, usando sua mesa, sua pena e seu tinteiro, sentada em sua cadeira, debaixo dos muitos quadros de ex-diretores que dormem ou fingem fazê-lo. É estranho estar aqui, o substituindo. Sei que há a possibilidade de um dia... essa se tornar a minha sala. Por mais que seja uma honra, estremeço sempre que esta ideia me vem à mente. O trabalho, por si só, seria, é claro, um desafio, mas de nenhum modo indesejável. Indesejável seria não tê-lo aqui, ou pior, tê-lo dentro de uma dessas malditas molduras. Eu não sei se seria capaz de lidar com tal visão dia após dia. Aqui tudo me lembra você, mesmo esta cadeira, onde tantos antes se sentaram. Eu vi Dippet neste lugar, no entanto, a mim será sempre a sua cadeira, como será sempre o seu escritório. Por favor, Albus, nunca permita que eu tenha a oportunidade de... mudar de ideia. Nunca me obrigue a sentar aqui todos os dias. Peça-me que venha eventualmente, peça-me até mesmo que o substitua por tempo determinado, dias, semanas. Ofereço-me, coloco-me completa e absolutamente à sua disposição. Mas jamais, pelos céus! jamais exija que eu fique indefinidamente com esta cadeira, ou com este gabinete.<p>

Sabe, eu gosto muito daqui, eu gosto da decoração tão rica, gosto dos ares aconchegantes, gosto de cada mínimo detalhe. Mas é um lugar infinitamente mais agradável de se estar, quando você está presente.

Fawkes passou o dia todo fora, chegou há pouco, pousando em seu poleiro. Olhou-me com curiosidade, creio que não esperava me encontrar aqui. Não sei até que ponto ele compreende, mesmo assim lhe falei sobre sua visita ao Ministério. Disse-lhe que havia muito trabalho e que alguém o tinha de fazer. Pois sim. Os relatórios, todos prontos. Corujas, respondidas. Estive tentando encontrar alguns documentos, mas não entendo este seu estranho método de arquivamento, que, perdoe-me, meu caro, mas se não fosse você Albus Dumbledore em pessoa, diria eu se tratar de algo como simplesmente lançar todos os pergaminhos juntos na mesma gaveta magicamente aumentada, em completa aleatoriedade. Não os quis acciá-los a não...  
>Quase me mata de susto! Albus! Como, pelas barbas de Merlin, pode ser tão sorrateiro? Parece que emergiu do chão! Ou talvez eu só tenha me distraído com este pergaminho e com minha xícara de chá mais do que pensei que tinha feito. "O que está fazendo?", você me pergunta, visivelmente interessado. Veja, devia estar trabalhando, é claro. Mas se eu o contasse a verdade, que estava escrevendo para você algo que provavelmente jamais chegará a ler, o que diria? Quem seria a excêntrica então?<p>

Não pareceu de nenhuma forma aborrecido quando lhe disse que tinha dado a mim mesma uma pausa. Foi também gentil em me permitir, sem nenhuma indiscrição, que eu terminasse esta minha... carta... pessoal. Foi o que lhe disse, e apenas isso. E me olha, com seus tão belos, límpidos e terrivelmente sedutores olhos azuis, da poltrona onde eu mesma costumo me sentar. Aquela mesma expressão de "tem alguma coisa que você queira me dizer?", a qual eu sempre acabo sorrindo e negando em silêncio. Chego a temer que esteja desconfiando de algo, mas não, você apenas começa a murmurar alguma canção muito antiga e tira um de seus sorvetes de limão do bolso, completamente ignorante dos sentimentos que lhe dedico agora e desde sempre.  
>Você é um terrível, Albus Dumbledore. Queira Deus me permitir desamá-lo algum dia.<p>

Sua,  
>Minerva<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Deborah: <strong>Meio no fim? Mais ou menos... Temos mais cinco capítulos planejados, ao menos por enquanto. E que bom q vc tá curtindo tanto!

Bem, infelizmente não podemos fazer a Minerva pegar o Albus lendo as cartas [que eu admito q é uma ótima idéia u.u] porque isso não bate com os próximos capítulos que _já estão escritos_. Sei que você entende, né? Mas bolamos algo engraçado envolvendo um tipo mais suave de flagrante, e esperamos que te agrade.

**Nana Snape: **É, ele bem que poderia... Droga, estou doida pra soltar um spoiler! Vamos dizer apenas que o final feliz está mais do que garantido, ok?

**Mamma:** Q bom! Mas quem disse que escreveram aquilo pro Dumbledore, hein? Ah, agora vai ter q esperar mais um capítulo antes de finalmente começarmos a resolver as incógnitas da fic. Sei que saberá ser paciente sem deixar de ler e comentar, né Mammacita querida?

**Hannah: **Opa, claro que continuamos! E continue tbm vc aí, lendo e nos alegrando com seus comentários.

**n/a:** Mais pedidos, mais capítulos! E essa fic está ficando cada vez maior, hehe.

Mas não se preocupem porque nós sabemos exatamente onde estamos indo. Então é só segurar a curiosidade mais um pouquinho e continuar acompanhando a história que em breve chegamos lá.

Um abraço e até logo.

^3^


	13. Capítulo 13

__**As cartas que nunca enviei.**__

Hogwarts, 21 de junho de 1970

Ah Albus,  
>eu devo estar ficando maluca! Só pode ser isso. Como, em nome de Merlim, a sua aparição me pegando se surpresa pôde me distrair a tal ponto? Não, felizmente você não sabe do que estou falando, mas ainda assim saiba que é tudo culpa sua.<p>

Ontem, quando voltou de viagem e ficou sentado lá, me desconcentrando com sua simples presença, eu estava escrevendo uma carta para você. E quando eu arrumei meus papéis e saí para deixá-lo depressa para não correr mais riscos, assumi o pior dos riscos: me enganei com os papéis. No lugar da carta para você, trouxe comigo o comparativo geral de gastos do semestre e, suprema e esmagadora onda de azar, guardei-a em sua gaveta. Mas só me dei conta disso muito mais tarde, depois do jantar, de tomar um banho, dar uma última conferida nos meus grifinórios e estar com quase todo o castelo adormecido.

O que fiz então? O que eu poderia fazer, além de ter um ataque de pânico? Esperei um pouco mais, apenas até ter certeza de que era minimamente seguro entrar, e invadir seu escritório. Foi fácil entrar como gata, abrir a porta apenas a fresta necessária para passar e andar nas sombras para que nenhum dos quadros me visse. Exceto Fawkes, claro, que me viu mas foi discreto o bastante para não dar nem um só pio sobre isso. Usar de magia na forma animaga foi bem mais complicado, mas eu não tinha outro modo de abrir a gaveta e encontrar o que estava buscando. E estava indo surpreendentemente bem, até que você apareceu.

Já passei por situações constrangedoras antes, mas ser pega com um pergaminho enrolado na boca por um Albus perplexo e de pijama no topo da escadas é sem dúvida sem precedentes. "Minerva, o que você está fazendo aqui?". A essa hora? Acho que eu não poderia dizer que sou sonâmbula, poderia? Então apenas voltei para minha forma humana, forjando o máximo de dignidade possível, e disse, assim como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, que tinha vindo buscar um papel importantíssimo que havia esquecido em seu gabinete.

Eu esperava que ao menos me perguntasse porque eu não deixei isso para amanhã, e sinceramente ainda bem que não o fez porque eu não teria mais uma desculpa para dar. Mas você me surpreendeu, aliás como sempre o faz, perguntando-me educadamente se tinha encontrado tudo de que precisava e se oferecendo para ajudar a procurar mais no caos de seus papéis, se fosse preciso. Como eu neguei, ainda terminou por me pedir para acompanhá-lo ao chocolate quente que estava indo tomar quando me encontrou arrombando seu escritório. Nervosa demais e tendo plena certeza de que acabaria me delatando, se é que já não o tinha feito com toda essa confusão, eu recusei a oferta dizendo que tinha sono e me despedi.

Ainda não acredito que sobrevivi, aparentemente sem nenhum dano.

E nesse momento estou aqui, te escrevendo mais uma vez e olhando para essas malditas cartas, que agora tenho uma vontade quase que irresistível de queimar como fiz com todas as outras. Ah, Albus, se você soubesse em quantos problemas acaba me metendo!

Sentindo-me muito mais um gato preto do que um malhado,  
>Minerva.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Deborah: <strong>Espero que tenha sido engraçado o suficiente, hehe. Ah, essas cartas...

**Mamma:** Ok, só mais um pouquinho então. E obrigada por esperar!

**n/a: **Mais uma vez obrigada a quem leu e comentou. E agora é sério: a seguir vamos postar a segunda parte da carta começada no primeiro capítulo. Então não saiam daí.

Beijão e até +.


	14. Capítulo 14

__**As cartas que nunca enviei.**__

_[...] *_

_Mas você deve estar pensando no motivo de ter lhe escrito relatando o ocorrido, não é mesmo? É que agora que compartilhei contigo esse imenso tesouro ( já devidamente recolocado em seu lugar de direito na santidade profanada da privacidade de Minerva), estou tomado de uma agitação sem fim. As cartas, essas reli tantas vezes que quando fecho os olhos revejo as palavras como se tivessem sido gravadas no lado de dentro das minhas pálpebras._

_ Porém não é isso o que me consome: o caso é que decidi respondê-las. Sim, estou comprometido em escrever e enviar um pergaminho de meu próprio punho, tão sincero quanto os dela. Vou me declarar, meu amigo! Com algumas décadas de atraso, bem sei. Mas como podia adivinhar que por todo esse tempo meus sentimentos eram correspondidos?_

_ Acumulam-se em volta de mim montes e mais montes de bolinhas de papel amassado. Rascunhos. Acho que já escrevi mais de uma centena, e meus olhos já ardem e a coluna dói, tendo as costas arqueadas sobre a mesa, na ânsia de terminar logo com isso. A quase pronta, que descansa ao lado desta página que te escrevo com o intuito de aliviar um pouco da minha agitação, é de longe a carta mais difícil que já fiz em toda a minha vida._

_ Bem que eu poderia tentar falar tudo pessoalmente, mas... Admito, ainda me falta coragem. Mesmo o próprio ato de escrever parece-me não somente atrevimento como a mais sublime das loucuras. Faz minhas mãos tremerem de emoção. Por isso agora entendo que ela, mesmo sendo tão mais forte que eu, nunca as tenha me enviado._

_ Torça por mim, Nicolas. Deseje-me sorte. Por que hoje o faço. Nem que vire toda a madrugada escrevendo, que sele o este rolo de pergaminho com o romper da aurora, juro que faço._

_ Angustiado e feliz,_

_ Albus Dumbledore._

_*como prometido, esta é segunda parte da carta do primeiro capítulo._  
><em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Deborah: <strong>Bem como você pode ver, Albus realmente leu, mas não naquela ocasião. É guria, foi ele quem as descobriu no armário de Minerva! *sorrisão*

**Hanna:** Que bom q vc tá gostando! Nós realmente nos divertimos muito escrevendo isso aqui, e é ótimo receber reviews pra saber que tem mais gente compartilhando isso conosco ^^.

**n/a: **Surpreendemos alguém? Acho que não muito, hehe. Fazer o quê? Somos fãs descaradas desse casal mesmo...

Mesmo assim não deixem de comentar para sabermos se gostaram ou não! E não saiam daí porque o próximo capítulo traz a carta-resposta de Albus para Minerva.

Então até breve.


	15. Capítulo 15

__**As cartas que nunca enviei**__

_ Hogwarts, 05 de novembro de 1971_

_ Querida Minerva,_  
><em> minha melhor amiga, admirável colega de trabalho e melhor aluna que já tive. Mulher de sorriso mais raro e mais perfeito, de determinação impenetrável e doçura incomparável, de olhar de aço e coração de manteiga. Há muito, muito tempo, a verdadeira dona do meu coração.<em>  
><em> Fiz uma coisa altamente censurável e espero que me perdoe por isso. O presente de lhe mandei no outro dia, aquele que deixei sobre tua mesa e você classificou como a surpresa mais adorável que poderia ter tido, na verdade passou pelo seu armário antes de ter sido colocado lá. Sim, eu xeretei nas suas coisas. Não foi correto e juro que não tinha a menor intenção, mas quando vi meu nome escrito naquela caixa foi irresistível. Não pude me controlar.<em>  
><em> Li as cartas. Todas elas. Dezenas, centenas de vezes. Suas palavras estão até agora queimando na minha memória, vívidas como se as tivesse ouvido de tua própria boca. Imaginei-a assim, contando-me todas essas coisas, algumas vezes aos gritos, noutras aos sussurros. E, mesmo assim, até agora custo em acreditar que seja verdade.<em>  
><em> Confesso que fiquei surpreso, até mesmo estarrecido. Nunca, em todos esses anos, você demonstrou nada do tipo. Jamais imaginei que pudesse sentir por mim um décimo do que sinto por você. Nem em meus sonhos mais selvagens fui capaz de imaginar que também me amasse.<em>  
><em> Sim, você adivinhou corretamente quando disse que eu sofria por amor, mas errou ao julgar-se mal. Porque era por você que eu estava apaixonado. Sempre foi. Era contigo mesma que se zangava quando via minha aflição. E a sua solidão, por grande que tenha sido, jamais foi maior que a minha. Eu que, como você bem disse, te incentivei em casar-se e ser feliz longe de mim, mesmo querendo morrer por conta disso. Eu, que tenho desejado tua companhia como um náufrago que precisa de abrigo. O homem cujas horas de alegria tem sido todas gastas ao teu lado, que olha tanto para você por sobre o tabuleiro da xadrez que acaba sempre perdendo feio, que tem errado te propósito todos os balanços e contas dessa escola sempre que pode somente para que você viesse ao meu gabinete corrigi-los. Aquele que tem sofrido em silêncio por todo esse tempo quando com um palavra podia ter feito tudo diferente...<em>  
><em> E como me odeio por isso!<em>  
><em> Ah Minerva, meu rosto queima de vergonha por cada minuto desperdiçado e por cada momento de tristeza que lhe causei. Perdoe-me por isso, já que é algo que eu mesmo não consigo perdoar.<em>  
><em> E por tudo isso é que agora atrevo-me a dizer, de uma vez por todas, o aquilo que me angustia e me consome por dentro: eu te amo. Te amo muito, muito mesmo. De todo o meu coração. Amo tua inteligência, tua beleza e tua graça. Amo teu sotaque escocês e tua compaixão por tudo e todos. Amo teu coque apertado e o barulho que teus saltos fazem de encontro ao chão de pedra do castelo quando marcha pelos corredores. Amo teus conselhos e tuas broncas. Amo teus defeitos e até mesmo aquilo que ainda não conheço, e só posso imaginar.<em>  
><em> Peço então uma oportunidade de me retratar e corrigir um pouco esse imenso erro de minha parte. Dê-me uma chance de mostrar-lhe tudo isso. Quero poder olhar em seus olhos e repetir tudo pessoalmente, se possível agora mesmo. É só abrir a porta da sua sala, que estou aqui aflito, te esperando do lado de fora.<em>  
><em> Sempre seu,<em>  
><em> Albus.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>uhura: <strong>Guria, concordo com vc: o Albus é um lindo mesmo! E esse capítulo de agora sem dúvidas é a prova total disso.**  
><strong>

**Deborah Black: **Q máximo que vc está gostando tanto! A estrutura foi realmente um desafio, porque esse formato delimita muito o modo de escrever as coisas. Por exemplo, eu aqui podia perfeitamente imaginar alguns quadros reclamando da luz acesa tão tarde da noite e a testa de Albus manchada de roxo onde ele tinha distraidamente esfregado a mão suja de tinta enquanto passava a limpo a carta pela ducentésima vez, mas não tinha como inserir isso no texto :P

**Hannah Granger Weasley: ** Desculpe se eu demorei um pouco, mas foram as atribulações do últimos dias. Mesmo assim, espero que tenha valido a pena aguardar.

**n/a: **Alguém aí consegue imaginar a cara da Minerva lendo isso? E a aflição do Albus esperando do outro lado da porta então?

Mas esperem, a fic ainda não acabou não! Sim, queridas pessoas que leem e mais queridas ainda que comentam, temos mais dois capítulos falando do merecido final feliz do casal. Então não saiam daí e, por favor, deixem suas opiniões para alegrar as autoras

Beijinhos e até breve.


	16. Capítulo 16

__**As cartas que nunca enviei**__

_Hogwarts, 13 de novembro de 1971_

_Caro Nicolas, estou exultante! Nunca antes fui tão feliz. Se você pudesse ver o sorriso em meu rosto agora, tenho certeza de que entenderia. Sei que estava na expectativa por notícias e perdoe-me por não ter lhe respondido antes, mas simplesmente não tive tempo. Nem um só segundo, meu amigo! E também me desculpe se mantive a rede de flu fechada nesse meio tempo, mas não queria ser interrompido._

_Como já deve ter notado, correu tudo bem. Mais que bem, foi magnífico até nos últimos detalhes. Minerva e eu agora somos um casal. Com tudo o que isso implica. Fico satisfeito que você não possa ver meu rubor agora, quando ouso lhe confidenciar que ela supera tudo o que eu poderia ter desejado. Você bem sabe por quanto tempo tenho estado sozinho, cansou-se de censurar-me por isso. Pois bem, hoje essa época me parece que foi noutra vida. Não consigo mais imaginar-me sem ela. Agora tenho meus dias preenchidos de certos olhares, uns discretos, outros nem tanto. E as noites, meu amigo! E madrugadas e manhãs e certas tardes de domingo... Mas não vou entrar em detalhes sobre isso, ainda mais por carta._

_Infelizmente ela insiste para mantermos nosso relacionamento em segredo, e sei que está certa nisso. É sensata acima de tudo. Mas fico contente em poder partilhar as novidades ao menos contigo, que tem me apoiado tanto por todo esse tempo. Se eu tivesse escutado seus conselhos antes... Mas o que está feito, está feito. O importante é o agora. E o agora me surpreende a cada momento._

_Quero que vocês a conheçam pessoalmente e pensei que pudéssemos sair nós quatro qualquer dia desses. Aquele mesmo restaurante trouxa em Paris, o que acha? Ainda não nessa semana, mas em breve, certamente. Mando-lhe outra coruja para marcarmos. Bem, eu gostaria de poder lhe escrever um pouco mais, mas Minerva acaba de chegar. E pelo seu modo de me olhar, eu pressinto que vou ficar muitíssimo ocupado novamente._

_Cordialmente,_

_Albus._

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah Granger Weasley: <strong>Muitíssimo obrigada por continuar lendo e comentando. E espero que a fic ainda esteja alcançando suas expectativas ^^.

**n/a: **Ok galera, esta foi a penúltima carta. O que quer dizer que infelizmente estamos assustadoramente próximos do fim. Então se alguém ainda tiver mais algum pedido pra fazer a hora é essa.

Um abraço e até mais.


	17. Capítulo 17

__**As cartas que nunca enviei.**__

23 de dezembro de 1971

Querida Poppy,  
>sei que está se perguntando por que tanto eu quanto Albus resolvemos passar o Natal longe de Hogwarts este ano. Não, não recebemos um convite irrecusável de um amigo em comum, tampouco fomos convocados a qualquer tipo de evento sobre Transfigurações, mas sim, saímos por alguns dias a ir a um mesmo lugar, por um mesmíssimo motivo. Eu poderia substituir a frase anterior por "Estamos juntos", ao que, suponho você daria uma interpretação de significado totalmente diversa, ao par que sorriria de modo patético, o que, por certo, eu odiaria presenciar. Por sorte, não estou aí a ver sua reação, então posso dizer: Estamos juntos. E, sim, com "estamos juntos" eu quero dizer exatamente o que você acabou de ler. Leia de novo, se for preciso. Antes que me envie apressadamente uma coruja com tão somente as duas tão famigeradas perguntas – "como?" e "desde quando?" – eu lhe adianto tudo.<p>

Mas antes de lhe contar como e quando aconteceu, eu gostaria de que deixar uma coisa muito, muito clara: Não, você não pode contar a Pomona, não pode contar a Filius, e definitivamente não pode contar a Rolanda! Não quero ter que obliviar todo o castelo quando voltar, então... pelas barbas de Merlin, Poppy, não se atreva! E sim, eu sei que está bufando agora. Como você sabe que eu tinha razão quanto às suas intenções, que, espero, até aqui já tenham se desfeito. Estou confiando em você, por favor, não me decepcione.

Agora que este ponto está muito bem esclarecido, posso então finalmente dizer que... sim, você tinha razão em cada uma de suas insinuações a respeito de meus sentimentos com relação a ele. E que não, não me sentia ofendida, mas... extremamente frustrada cada vez que você sorria de canto para dizer que formaríamos um belo casal. Porque, bem, concordo com você, sempre concordei. Eu jamais fui capaz de admitir, senão a mim mesma, que o amava. Há anos. Em silêncio. Feliz ou infelizmente fui tola o bastante para deixar evidências. Era minha válvula de escape. Uma caixa cheia de quinquilharias que me faziam lembrar dele e... sei que vai soar ridículo, mas... também uma série de cartas de amor, que, óbvio, jamais pensei em enviar, e que não, não vou lhe mostrar, não importa o que quanto insista. O fato é que não foi preciso enviar. Porque ele teve a petulância de mexer nas minhas coisas, velho atrevido! enquanto tentava esconder um presente... aquele globo de neve, com uma pequena e adorável Hogwarts, que lhe mostrei, lembra-se? Pois sim, ele se atreveu a entrar quando eu não estava... e ele viu. E leu. Eu sempre temi que alguém pudesse ter acesso aquelas... insanidades... mas, em verdade, nunca cheguei a uma conclusão sobre o que poderia ser pior, ele próprio encontrar, ou outra pessoa. É claro que isso já não importa, uma vez que já aconteceu e que, bem, foi ele. Então... imagine só que teve a brilhante ideia de quase me fazer ter uma síncope... me enviando uma resposta.

Eu me lembro de em um momento estar lívida, e um segundo depois... ah, eu nem mesmo posso descrever qual foi a sensação! Ele escreveu uma declaração (esta talvez eu lhe mostre algum dia, mas não se anime, eu disse talvez). Nem em mil anos eu poderia imaginar, Poppy! Disse me amar há anos, como eu a ele! Pode conceber isso? Disse "abra a porta, eu estou esperando do lado de fora". Larguei o pergaminho sobre a mesa e, trêmula, tapei a boca com as mãos. Podia ouvir o bater de meu próprio coração, descontrolado. Encarei a porta sem pensar muito, apenas me deixei levar. Toquei a maçaneta, sentindo bem o fraquejar de minhas pernas. Ele estava lá fora realmente, plantado, torcendo as mãos de nervosismo. Eu nunca o tinha visto assim, tão tenso, tão ansioso. Por um momento, nos encaramos como que esperando que o outro dissesse algo, algo que provasse que era mesmo... real. Mas ele estava ali, Poppy! Estava ali diante de mim! Como podia não ser real? Então... eu apenas... eu apenas sorri. Ele sorriu de volta e se aproximou devagar. Acho que meus olhos se marejaram, não sei, não estou bem certa. Sei que... nos encaramos por um momento, sem saber o que dizer. Ele baixou os olhos de repente, ainda sorrindo. Estaria encabulado? Me perguntei se me ofereceria um sorbet de limão ou tabletes de nugá, como costumava fazer nos momentos mais inoportunos, mas... apenas levantou os olhos novamente, cintilantes e de um azul tão profundo que me tiraram o fôlego... e, com o sorriso agora mais maroto, se aproximou bem devagar, dando tempo para que mil diabretes brotassem dentro de meu estômago, e... me beijou. Ah, por Circe e seus porcos! Jamais vou me esquecer desse momento! Jamais...

Aah... bem, é claro... de lá pra cá, tudo foi se desenrolando... Então resolvemos dar uma pequena escapadela, motivo pelo qual deixamos o castelo há 3 dias. Não vou lhe dizer onde estamos exatamente, mas posso lhe garantir que se parece muito com o céu.

Estaremos de volta antes do feriado terminar, então... bem, conversamos mais. Espero que até lá você já tenha se cansado de dar pequenos pulinhos de excitação. Por favor, fique de olho nos meus grifinórios pra mim, sim? isto é, nos poucos que permaneceram no castelo. Ah, e...Feliz Natal, minha amiga!

sincera estima (e mais radiante felicidade),  
>Minerva<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Uhura: <strong>Obrigada por ter partilhado comigo essa ideia incrível! Sem modéstias, nós fizemos um bom trabalho aqui.

**Deborah:** Bem, essa carta foi um pouco maior que as anteriores, então acho que podemos considerar seu pedido atendido. E q bom que vc gostou do cap anterior, porque eu estava em dúvida sobre postá-lo ou não.

**Mamma:** Claro que senti sua falta! Já estava triste aqui pensando que vc tinha nos esquecido... Mas que bom q eu estava enganada!

**n/a:** Primeiramente, aproveitamos para agradecer novamente por lerem e comentarem, e também pedir desculpas por estar demorando um pouco a postar ultimamente (eu confesso que isso é unicamente culpa minha). Em segundo lugar quero dizer que esta foi sim a ultima carta da fic, mas fiquei com tanta pena de vê-la terminar que acabei pensando num capítulo-bônus em terceira pessoa. Alguém aí estaria interessado em lê-lo?

Obrigada por nos acompanharem até aqui e mil beijos.


	18. Epílogo

Olá, meus amores e minhas amoras. Considerem esse epílogo um bônus especial e, mais que isso, um presente de agradecimento pra todo mundo que leu "As cartas que nunca enviei". Porque eu não consegui deixar de escrever a cena em que Minerva lê a carta-declaração e Albus, e como não quis interferir no formato da fic, acabei por escrever isso aqui separado e fora do estilo-de-carta que usamos até então. Espero que não se incomodem.

__**As cartas que nunca enviei.**__

**Epílogo**

A professora McGonagall já está quase saindo para o café da manhã quando nota uma carta depositada sobre a mesa de seu gabinete, como se tivesse sido cuidadosamente deixada ali com o propósito de chamar sua atenção antes que começasse a retomar sua rotina diária. O envelope prateado com letras escritas na cor magenta delata quem o enviou antes mesmo que possa ler a caligrafia fina e desenhada, e as beiradas ligeiramente chamuscadas do papel indicam que foi Fawkes quem o trouxe.

Com curiosidade imensa e justificável ela se senta para ler, e seus olhos verdes vão crescendo conforme percorre as linhas da página. Por seu rosto passam surpresa, medo, perplexidade, incredulidade e euforia, se misturando até as emoções dela se tornarem incompreensíveis. Volta a percorrer a carta com o olhos, então se levanta e a atira sobre a mesa. A mão livre vai até a boca cobrindo um sorriso incrédulo, depois desce ao coração, apertando-o sobre o peito como se doesse. Passos hesitantes até a porta e então segura a maçaneta, demorando ainda um segundo ou dois juntando coragem antes de finalmente abri-la.

E lá está o professor Dumbledore, esperando. Pálido, com olheiras que indicam toda uma noite passada em claro, torce as mãos sem parar em sinal de nervosismo. Parece não saber o que fazer com elas.

Os olhares se cruzam demoradamente, como numa conversa que é travada sem palavras. Ele ensaia dizer algo, mas a outra abre um sorriso que o cala. E as palavras enfim deixam completamente de ser necessárias quando ele retribui o sorriso, exatamente na mesma medida.

Os olhos azuis se distanciam por um momento, inquietos, então voltam a encará-la, e ele sustenta esse olhar e sorri enquanto se aproxima, como se com isso estivesse se certificando de que ela consentia com o que obviamente viria a seguir. Com a mão destra o velho segura o rosto da bruxa, e a outra usa para envolvê-la pela cintura. Beija-a suavemente, devagar, e as mãos dela pousam no peito de Dumbledore, segurando-o pelas vestes.

O beijo cresce em intensidade e profundidade até se findar num par de sorrisos resfolegantes, então eles se abraçam. O rosto dela afunda na barba macia, o queixo dele pousa sobre a cabeça dela, os braços de um em torno do outro. Nenhum dos dois se surpreende pelo modo como se encaixam perfeitamente, parecem saber que tinham sido feitos um para o outro.

– Eu te amo – Albus sussurra e baixa o rosto para colocar um beijo na testa da bruxa.

Ela se afasta alguns centímetros, lábios trêmulos, olhos parecendo mais claros por causa das duas lágrimas de felicidade que escapam e descem pelas bochechas.

– Eu te amo – ele repete sorrindo e, em meio ao choro, ela sorri também. – Você me ouviu? Eu disse que te...

Dumbledore não chega a terminar a sua terceira declaração de amor consecutiva porque McGonagall fica na ponta dos pés e volta a beijá-lo. Algum tempo passa e dessa vez é ele quem se afasta, mas só para poder enxugar o rosto dela com seus dedos longos.

– Eu disse que você tinha o coração mole – o bruxo brinca, rindo, e ela começa a rir também.

– Albus... eu também te amo.

– Acredito em você – o outro responde, ainda risonho, e enfia uma das mãos no bolso das vestes. – A propósito, tenho uma coisinha pra te dar.

Emerge de sua túnica púrpura um caderno pequeno e aparentemente gasto, com a capa dura de couro avermelhado e desgastado nas bordas, que em seguida ele entrega pra ela como se fosse um presente de grande importância.

– O que é isso? – a professora pergunta e o folheia, encontrando pela segunda vez naquela manhã a caligrafia muito conhecida de Dumbledore nas páginas já um pouco amareladas.

– Não acho justo que eu tenha lido as suas cartas sem lhe mostrar isso em troca. Eu... – nesse ponto as bochechas dele assumem um tom rosado de vergonha – escrevo poesias. As tenho escrito por décadas, na verdade.

O diretor aparenta extremo constrangimento quando ela começa a ler, ainda na sua frente, com lábios se movendo rapidamente sem sair nenhum som e os olhos voltando a se encher de lágrimas. Tanto que acaba por interrompê-la:

– São meio parecidas entre si, sabe? Falam todas da mesma coisa.

– Tem o meu nome aqui – ela rebate, apontando para uma das páginas.

– Exatamente.

– / / –

_Então a cena toda começa a rodopiar diante de meus olhos e se desfaz, empurrando-me para fora da penseira. Mal pisco os olhos e já estou de volta ao presente, ainda que nem por um momento tenha saído do gabinete de Minerva McGonagall._

_Com minha varinha copio a lembrança antes de devolvê-la cuidadosamente para o seu vidrinho etiquetado com "05/11/1971", que por sua vez guardo junto aos demais na caixa onde estava escrito o nome do diretor, em seu devido lugar no armário organizadíssimo da professora McGonagall, logo ao lado da pilha de livros e materiais de apoio para sua pesquisa mais recente sobre Transfigurações Transubstanciais. Lanço um olhar cobiçoso para a lata de biscoitos de gengibre visível por uma fresta aberta na sua última gaveta de baixo, mas não tenho coragem de apanhar algum. Tampouco ouso tocar no globo de neve sobre a mesa, por mais que seja tentadora a idéia de ver os floquinhos de neve falsa flutuarem em torno da pequenina Hogwarts lá dentro._

_Alguns besouros num vidro da estante chiam pra mim quando passo por eles na direção da porta. Será que se lembram de quando acidentalmente incendiei um de seus colegas na tentativa de transfigurá-lo num botão durante uma aula, dois anos atrás? Não, duvido que besouros vivam tanto e, ainda que fosse, tenham tão boa memória assim. Dou de ombros._

_Na polida maçaneta de latão da porta posso ver o reflexo de meu rosto, ou melhor, do rosto da verdadeira professora McGonagall, de quem recentemente roubei alguns fios de cabelo especialmente para ocasiões como essa. Com um sorriso de vitória nos lábios, deixo a sala._

_No corredor encontro minha comparsa, também devidamente disfarçada de professora, guardando a porta._

– _Guria, você não vai adivinhar o tesouro que encontrei – digo para a falsa Rolanda Hooch e então nos pomos a caminhar de modo insuspeito pelo corredor._

_Discretamente mostro-lhe o vidrinho com a memória surrupiada e já estou prestes a lhe explicar de que se trata, quando uma figura alta aparece logo a nossa frente. Eu não precisaria ver as vestes púrpuras estampadas de estrelas e luas, o chapéu pontudo ou barba longa e prateada para identificá-lo, bastaria essa minha vontade absurda de suspirar e dizer "aaaaawwwwnnnn". E por um instante fico sem saber se peço um autógrafo ou entro em pânico._

– _Senhoras – cumprimenta-nos Albus Dumbledore, dando-se ao trabalho de retirar o chapéu e fazer um vênia muito educada ao passar por nós._

_Respondemos com um aceno igualmente cortês, com receio de que nossa encenação não seja boa o suficiente para enganá-lo._

_Por um momento os olhos dele brilham maliciosos, e estou certa de que usou de legilimência para descobrir tudo, e que receberemos detenções por isso, perderemos pontos para a Grifinória e que a verdadeira Minerva McGonagall nos dará uma bronca história e escreverá para nossas respectivas famílias contando tudo. Mas não, ele apenas sorri e pisca pra mim de modo rápido e quase imperceptível, então segue alegremente seu caminho, provavelmente indo direto para a sala que acabamos de deixar._

_E eu finalmente solto o suspiro que estava guardando._

– _Seja uma boa amiga e me dê um só bom motivo pra eu não aproveitar meu visual e ir correndo atrás dele nesse exato momento – comento baixinho assim que estamos completamente fora do campo de visão._

– _O efeito da polissuco acaba em vinte minutos._

– _Você está certa. Mesmo assim não consigo deixar de pensar que seriam vinte minutos incríveis... – sacudo a cabeça como que para espantar esse ideia insistente, então me lembro de algo de vital importância. – Ah, quase ia me esquecendo: nós temos que encontrar um caderno!_

* * *

><p><strong>na: **Antes de mais nada, mais uma vez agradeço no meu nome e no da Uhura pela atenção de vocês e por desculparem meus atrasos. E também peço perdão por meus exageros, kkkk.

Espero q ninguém tenha ficado confuso com minhas maluquices ou por eu ter acabado entrando com tudo em primeira pessoa na história, mas foi uma daquelas ideias que pedem para ser escritas. E como tinham me pedido para dar uma espiadinha em algum daqueles vidrinhos... Em todo caso, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e, principalmente, de nossa fic como um todo. Porque agora ela acabou mesmo u.u

Droga, vou sentir muita saudade dessa fic!

**Deborah: **Ah, eu sempre imagino eles mais tímidos no começo, mas com o passar do tempo iriam ficando mais confortáveis com a situação de casal. Sei lá, imagino um monte de coisas.

**Uhura:** Ou será que deveria chamá-la de Rolanda? Desculpe não pedir sua permissão antes de transformá-la num dos personagens da fic, mas eu _precisava _transcrever ao menos um de nossos pequenos furtos. E novamente obrigada por dividir essa fic deliciosa comigo.

**Mamma:** "Sex on the beach, babe"? Hummm, isso dá outra fic... kkkkk

**Hannah:** Eu também ficava dando pulinhos de felicidade aqui na minha cadeira o tempo todo, hehe. E desse capítulo final, vc gostou?

Milhões de beijos para todos vocês e até a próxima.


End file.
